1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an artificial structure for attracting fish, and more particularly to an artificial floating weed line for attracting fresh or salt water fish of all types.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial structures used to attract fish are known in the art. Generally speaking, the existing artificial fish attracting structures are bottom anchored and fully submerged in the water. Submerged structures are used because it is known that fish congregate around submerged structures.
For example, McIntosh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,552; Layson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,518; Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672; Roberts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,829; and Fussell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,779 all provide bottom anchored submerged artificial structures that are intended to attract fish. Fisherman also know that fish congregate around and under floating objects, such as floating weed lines. None of the prior art references disclose a floating artificial fish attracting habitat.
McIntosh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,552, ('552) at column 1, lines 9-12, discloses that pelagic fish congregate around floating objects. One embodiment of '552 discloses a planar two dimensional fish attracting device submerged below a surface buoy within the first 20 feet of water depth. ('552 at col. 2, lines 27-35). However, the device of the '552 reference is a submerged, bottom moored, three dimensional artificial structure. There is no disclosure in the prior art of a floating artificial structure used to attract fish.
Fisherman often fish around weed lines because of the likelihood of catching fish. Because of wind, current, and tides, weed lines cannot always be found. Therefore, there exists a need for a floating artificial weed line that fisherman can easily use to attract fish.